happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rink Hijinks
Rink Hijinks is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the third of the second season, and the thirtieth episode overall. HTF Episode Description Remember how fun it was to go to roller skating? Flaky tries her luck on the rink and Disco Bear shows off his fancy twirls. Meanwhile, Lumpy ends up in a jam and Cub wins a one-of-a-kind prize at an arcade game. Plot The episode starts off at a roller skating rink, where Generic Tree Friends skate along. Moments later, Flaky enters the rink, but she seems to have some trouble with her footing. Flaky nearly falls over, and she hugs the wall for safety. But when a Generic Tree Friend quickly skates past Flaky, she gets filled with determination, and lets go of the wall. Flaky begins to get the hang of it, but not for long, as Disco Bear skates in and carelessly pushes Flaky aside. Elsewhere in the rink, Lumpy is seen cleaning the rink with a floor buffer while wearing skis in his underwear. Suddenly, Flaky comes by, and she falls under Lumpy's floor buffer. As Flaky gets sucked in, her body begins rubbing against the floor at a fast speed that kills her, and soon her quills begin to fly all over the place. As Disco Bear skates along, Flaky's quills suddenly come in and puncture Disco Bear all over his face and torso, which kills him, causing his body to slide across the rink. Meanwhile, Lumpy can no longer contain the malfunctioning buffer, and the brushes get cemented to the floor. Because of this, Lumpy is now getting twirled all over the place just before he gets flung away. is the one to accidentally kill a character.]] At the arcade of the rink, Cub can be seen playing at a claw machine. Suddenly, Lumpy comes in and his body crashes through the machine. As a dazed Lumpy regains consciousness, he notices the claw machine's hook hovering over his body. It comes down, punctures his chest, and pulls out his heart. As Lumpy screams at the loss of his heart, he suddenly passes out and dies with his blood flow cut off. Lumpy's heart falls into the prize slot, and Cub immediately grabs it. At first, Cub seems confused by his "prize," but once it throbs, Cub gets fascinated and hugs it. The iris then closes in on Lumpy's heart, which throbs once again. Moral "What goes around comes around!" Deaths #Flaky rolls into a floor buffer and dies after being dragged along the floor at a fast speed. #Disco Bear is killed when Flaky's quills fly at him, puncturing his head and torso multiple times. #Lumpy has his heart torn out by a claw in a claw machine operated by Cub. Injuries #Flaky's leg is sliced off during her death. #Lumpy's body breaks into a claw machine. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''3 *Total rate: 25% Destruction #Flaky's mushed up body causes the buffer to malfunction, spin out of control, and move on it's own. #Flaky's quills put holes into Disco Bear's jacket and pants. #Lumpy's body crashes through a claw game. Goofs #On Hulu, the episode title is misspelled as "Rink Hijink". #On the Second Serving DVD, during the character pop-ups, Flaky's name is misspelled as 'Flakey'. #Cub is more of a featuring character. #Flaky's philtrum disappears when she breathes heavily. Her philtrum disappears again when she's caught and spun around by the buffer.(This is mentioned in Classics Remastered). #When Disco Bear bumps into Flaky, he is not injured by her quills. #Lumpy's antlers are unusually small in this episode. #When Flaky is caught in the buffer her blood is orange, but when she is dead it's red. #Lumpy somehow manages to evade Flaky's quills without moving. #The Generic Tree Friends are completely absent from the skating rink after Flaky gets caught in the buffer. #At the beginning, the disco ball is active, but the disco ball is not active when Disco Bear is skating or when Lumpy is spinning out of control. #Just when Flaky's leg is sliced off, her philtrum is is layered over her nose. #When Flaky gets caught in the buffer, her leg is severed and smacks into the wall and to the ground, leaving a bloody mark. When Lumpy is spun around with the buffer, the severed leg and bloody mark on the wall is gone. #When Disco Bear is dead, his pupils are facing each other. #When the buffer starts to spin out of control, one of Flaky's eyeballs roll on the floor, the eyeball lacks a pac-man eyeball and instead has a regular pupil on it. #When Lumpy is thrown off the floor buffer, it stops spinning, but it should have continued spinning if the spinning head were stuck to the floor. #Cub's beanie is drawn incorrectly in this episode. #Cub is playing a Buddhist Monkey game with plastic walls, but when Lumpy is thrown into the game system, it becomes a claw machine with glass walls. (This is fixed on the DVD.) #There is no display on the claw machine when Cub is seen operating it. #When Lumpy is thrown into the claw machine, the sound of glass being smashed can be heard heard; however, the sides of the machine were not made out of glass before he was thrown in. #Lumpy's antlers have switched positions when he lands in the claw machine. #It is impossible for the hole in the glass that Lumpy smashes his head through to become the shape it becomes; the hole should be bigger, as Lumpy's antlers go through the other side. #The claw machine is not damaged when Lumpy is thrown into it. However, when the claw impales Lumpy, it is. #When Lumpy is thrown into the claw machine, his arms briefly disappear. Similarly, as he struggles and dies, an extra arm appears and his hands disappear several times. (This is fixed on the DVD.) #When Lumpy's heart gets pulled out by Cub, one can see a second heart in Lumpy's pierced chest. Quick Shot Moment When Flaky is seen cowering towards the rink at the beginning of the episode, there is a brief shot of Disco Bear punctured by Flaky's quills. (This quick shot moment spoils Disco Bear's death.) Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered version. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Flaky Category:Episodes Starring Disco Bear Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:Episodes Starring Cub Category:2002 Episodes Category:Sole Survivor Category:Episodes With Titles That Have No Puns or References Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Indoor Episodes Category:Buddhist Monkey Cameos